


Bound memories.

by Spunny



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunny/pseuds/Spunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu gets tied up and remembers being tied up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound memories.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FightTheThorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/gifts).



> Don't judge too hard. It was an old story I wrote immediately after finishing the series.

The rope was starting to bite into his skin.

Kotetsu noted this as he squirmed, trying to work the rope wrapped around his body off of him, find the knot that would make everything fall apart. His fingers worked desperately at trying to grab the knot, feeling it at the tips of his fingers, feeling it just so tauntingly out of reach. It was annoying. It was frustrating.

It was a turn on.

Kotetsu strained against the ropes, feeling them tighten against his firm, muscled body, pulled taut against him. He could feel it through the skintight suit they had him wear for this. He twisted around to try to get the rope. He felt it pulled up against him, pressing into his skin, and he let out a groan through the ball gag he had in his mouth, the sounds becoming muffled against the object, feeling some drool beginning to build up behind it. He paused his struggling for a moment, trying to calm his body, feeling his pulse, his breathing, his body going crazy, excited, thrilled to be bound up like this.

It had been so long…and it felt so good to be like this again.

Kotetsu was tied up, bound, gagged, all of the works. In the room with him was Barnaby, dressed up in his skintight suit as well, just as bound up as Kotetsu was. Kotetsu could hear him struggle and groan as well, muffled forms of struggles and protests from behind that ballgag. It was an interesting sight, two grown men, bound up, gagged, their muscles straining against the ropes, groaning into their gags as they struggled to get free…looking in would make one feel like a voyeur.

After the recent incidents, including the Ouroboros incident, most of which had gotten the heroes bound in one form or another, it had been decided that there should be a form of ‘training’ for them. Especially for Kotetsu and Barnaby, whose powers had a low time limit. So, day after day, the heroes submitted to these forms of training, working to free themselves from these bindings.

Kotetsu had always had trouble with these. The knots were pulled tight, against his body, the knots always just out of reach. Kotetsu was more headstrong than anything, and the more he struggled, the more the ropes pulled against his body Instinct told him to move another way, a way that would loosen up the ropes against him, and he found the ropes at another part of his body pulling tight against him, causing him to elicit a groan from behind the gag.

God, he hoped Barnaby couldn’t hear the arousal in his voice…

That would just be humiliating.

Still though, there was certain…pleasure in this. In being so utterly helpless, in feeling the ropes pulling tight against him, the ball gag in his mouth, meeting some resistance at each attempt to break free. He hated to admit that he enjoyed this, but it was true. Even as he struggled, he could feel his erection pressing up against his suit, making a visible bulge against it.

His cheeks flushed as his body responded so eagerly, and he let out a groan of embarrassment and rage at the reaction. Now was not the time!!

He remembered the first time he had ended up in this position. It was before he had been partnered up with Barnaby, before he had switched sponsor companies, before he was a Hero. It was back when he was training to become a Hero in Hero Academy, training his powers, trying to keep track of the time he had while in action. It was when he was with Antonio, experimenting new things, exploring his sexuality, bonding with one of his best friends.

He was sure that Antonio was the one that had brought it up first. He just went along with it, willing to try whatever at that point in his life, when he was young and reckless and curious. He remembered the feeling of the rope tied up against him. It felt…well…wonderful. The feeling of being helpless…the feeling of the rope pressing into his body with each struggle.

He could remember feeling Antonio’s fingers running along his face…softer than they were now. Now they felt so tough…so hard. . He could remember feeling them running along his lower lip…he couldn’t tell if he liked those better, or if he liked the feeling of them now. They were so rough now…rough from being a Hero…from working out…from harsh exposure to the elements…he can almost feel them now. Sliding into his mouth…pushing in and out of it…Kotetsu could remember them being pulled out and feeling something larger and harder slipping in.

A ball gag.

He could feel the round object being pushed into his mouth, feeling the straps pulled around the back of his head…he could remember the taste of the plastic..running the flat of his tongue along the sphere…The feeling was so nice…the ropes were beginning to chafe now. But he didn’t care. He pressed up against them, feeling them tighten up against his chest…his legs…his arms. He let out a muffled groan…he could remember it all so well…

His eyes opened and he released a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding, nearly choking on it and the saliva building up in his mouth. He hadn’t realized what he had been doing up till now, and the realization made him struggle within his rope prison, pulling at them, struggling to get free, all the while being uncomfortably aware of how hard he was, his erection pressed up against the suit, leaving a noticeable bulge against it.

He had a thin trail of saliva down his face, where some had spilled out during his daydream, and he wished that he could have at least one arm free to wipe it off. This was a humiliating position to be put in…he just wished it could’ve been more private.

Briefly, his mind quickly turned back to Barnaby. How was he doing? He realized that he hadn’t really bothered to check up on him this entire time.

He turned his head, trying to catch sight of the blond, young man.

Barnaby was as persistent as ever. He was still working tirelessly on undoing the knot in the rope, having taken no notice of Kotetsu’s sudden daydream, or perhaps he had taken notice and had decided that it was better to just leave him be (Kotetsu was hoping more for the first idea than the second). His struggles weren’t as rushed or forceful as Kotetsu was. He pressed against the ropes willingly, having them tighten over his chest, but Kotetsu could tell that he was doing so to try to get one of the knots, his fingernails probably scraping over the balled up rope, so close…so close.

Kotetsu should’ve been doing the same…but, out of the two of them, Barnaby was always a bit…calmer. He thought more with his head, while Kotetsu seemed to rely on instinct. It was the reason why they clashed so much. And it was the reason why they seemed to be able to get along so well…even if, at first, there was absolutely no solid ground between.

Barnaby’s eyes were closed…Kotetsu could see the rope pulled tight against his body, the fabric of the black undersuit he wore hugged the build of his body, the muscles in his arms, his chest and abs…Kotetsu swallowed hard as he realized that the sight right in front of him, the sight of Barnaby all tied up, bound and gagged, was arousing him. Barnaby was a beautiful man, there was no doubt about that, and the sight of him like this brought images to Kotetsu’s mind, ideas of having Barnaby naked and tied up, hard and frustrated. He had fantasies of things he wanted to do to Barnaby.

He blushed darker and turned his head away, feeling his own erection pressing tight against the suit, creating a very noticeable bulge against it…it was humiliating to be bound like this, tied up and left to struggle here…all in the name of ‘training.’ He had a brief idea of a tape being hidden in here, of someone watching all the heroes struggle, and the idea inspired shock in him, shock and fear. What if someone was watching him? What if someone was watching every movement he made, every groan, and could see how aroused he was?

He tried to suppress the idea, pushing it to the back of his mind. No. They said there wouldn’t be any cameras in here…this was just something simply to train their bodies in case something like this happened again. No one would be watching them…

Still….the idea of that happening…he shuddered at the thought.

No. NO. He was not going to deal with this voyeur fascination he seemed to be developing.

He needed to get out of here now.

He began to struggle once more, relying on instinct, pulling at the ropes, hating how they pulled against him, hating how it felt so good, and hating the fact that he enjoyed it so much when there could be someone watching all of this right now! He hated the fact that it felt almost like a voyeuristic sensation for reason! He hated the fact that he was so turned on right now, that he couldn’t do anything about it, and how frustrated it left him!

All of his struggles were for naught, however. And the more he struggled, the more the rope refused to give, the more he put power and power behind his twists and turns, his muscles flexing, his heart pumping adrenaline into his veins. He was beginning to sweat, his undersuit starting to turn darker around his chest, back and arms. He didn’t even realize how much energy he was putting forth into this until he found himself practically flying face-first onto the ground, having almost literally thrown himself with the amount of effort he put forth.

‘Ow…’

He looked up, his face stinging, staring at the door where the two of them had entered the room from and mentally cursed that damn door for being there so they could enter this room. It was a silly thing to do, he knew, but he needed to do something to ease the anger he had boiling in him. Still though…at least he had landed on his front. Barnaby wouldn’t be able to see the bulge in his pants, the raging erection he had underneath the cloth…would that be so bad, though?

‘YES!’ he screamed at himself, clenching his eyes shit, his teeth biting down on the ballgag as he yelled at himself. What was he thinking? He couldn’t show this to Barnaby! This was too embarrassing! And what would Barnaby think about it?!

He groaned in frustration, trying to cope with these painful and frustrating sensations…

It hadn’t been the first time he had been tied up. The first time he remembered being tied up was a while ago. Looking back on it, he remembered how humiliated he was at the time…not to mention how bad that situation was.

He was at a store when there was a robbery. He had been about sixteen or seventeen at the time…he remembered when a bunch of men came in with guns, demanding money, each one dressed up as a small-time gang member. He remembered hearing the police at the time, sirens going off in the distance…and he remembered them choosing him as a hostage.

He had just gotten out of class at Hero Academy…he had already used up his power for the day, so there was no way he could fight against them when they held him. He could feel them grabbing his arms, tying his wrists while he screamed and shouted at them to let him go. They had tied it tight and good, enough that he would have slight rope burn for the rest of the day.

One of them got annoyed with him shouting and had stuffed a bandana into his mouth. With an incredible amount of clarity, he remembered it, a faded blue color, dusty and dirty looking. He remembered feeling the man’s fingers pushing into his mouth, pushing the cloth into it. He remembered biting down on the fingers, and the painful slap he got from the man afterwards.

He staggered a bit, tasting dirt and sweat in the bandana as the flavors mangled with his saliva as the cloth absorbed it. He remembered feeling another one of them grabbing his feet, tying rope around his ankles, tying it around his pants…he remembered that it wasn’t as…strong as this rope around him now. It was a lot more flexible…if they used it on him now, he would most likely be able to escape. It didn’t hold firm.

Strange how he remembered such small details, but not even the larger parts, like the attackers faces, their names, or even how many of them there were…three or four? Maybe five?

Who knew?

He remembered that they decided to take him with them, using him as a bartering tool to get out of being arrested. He struggled, but he was younger at the time, powerless, and not as experienced at fighting as he was now. Now, he’d definitely kick their ass, even while he was horribly tied up. But back then, he would get his ass kicked. He remembered that he struggled, but, with him being all bound up, there was nothing he could do.

He found himself being lifted over one of their shoulder, yelling loudly at them, yelling at them to put him down. He didn’t beg, though, that was for sure. Not that any of it actually got through the bandanna shoved in his mouth, though he knew that they could tell the general meaning of what he said. He remembered one of them telling him to shut up, giving a hard slap to his ass. He remembered that it stung, even through the cloth of his pants and underwear.

They carried him outside and the police were already there…everything at that point was blurry…there was yelling…someone threatening ‘He’s gonna git it!” at the police…and then he was in the car, and they were driving him elsewhere…he couldn’t remember where. He wasn’t really paying attention at the time.

He didn’t just fade out. He was scared…and he was aware of the situation and how it might turn out…he had no doubt that his life was in danger. He had no doubt that they would probably kill him off once they had no use for him….but there was on problem. S something that frustrated him to no end…even now, the fact that it happened was humiliating.

He was hard.

He wasn’t sure when he had gotten that way…but he had noticed in the car, when there wasn’t exactly so much commotion…he closed his legs tightly, hoping to will away the erection…why was he hard at this time? His life was on the line, fear was eating away at him, frustration over his helplessness was pressing down…and he was hard.

He hated being like that. Looking back, Kotetsu could understand…he was a horny teenager…but at the time, it was just a big inconvenience.

“’Ey, watcha hidin there, kid?”

Kotetsu hadn’t even paid attention to what was going on, and the voice intruding his thoughts was enough to pull him back into his current situation.

One man had leaned closer from his side of the backseat, chuckling. “Let me guess…you’ve gotten hard from this little experience, haven’t you?”

Kotetsu let out a muffled noise behind his gag (He couldn’t remember what it was that he was saying at the time), but before he could do anything, he felt the man’s hand push itself between his legs, pressing up against his crotch and erection. He felt himself let out a small groan at that, getting even harder from the touch…Hey, he was a horny teenage boy!

“Hey, what do you know, the kid likes this!”

“He does? Well…that’s a first.” The one in the passenger seat said, letting out a small chuckle as well. “Guess the kid likes being with men. He’s probably over there imagining us having sex with him after all this…” He paused here, turning to look at Kotetsu, his striking green eyes staring right into Kotetsu’s, a cocky smirk on his face as he said “Well…maybe we will,” and finished that statement with a wink.

Kotetsu would’ve yelled something at him, but the one right next to him began to stroke him, causing him to tense up, blushing darker than ever and groaning. He shook his head and protested against this…mainly just cause this was humiliating as hell!

“Oh come on, don’t act like you’re not enjoying this!” The man said with a chuckle, and Kotetsu knew that he could feel his erection throbbing even through the pants.”Maybe I should just stop wasting time and take ya here and now, huh?” He leaned closer, closer enough to where Kotetsu could feel his breath against his hair and the skin of his face. “What do you think, hmm?”

Perhaps it had been a dumb idea to do something like that, but Kotetsu was always a reckless being.

He remembered the man crying out in pain as his head snapped back, Kotetsu having slammed his head against his aggressor. He remembered feeling a slight bit of pride from that…that at least he wasn’t completely helpless.

He also remembered the fist coming straight for him afterwards…but the memory ended there. It got really blurry…he just remembered that he was rescued not too long afterwards.

And as he began to come out of the memory, he began to remember how he had ended up with Antonio that time…

It was Kotetsu who had asked for it. After that incident, he wanted to try it out…after all of that, despite the fact the he hated how turned on he was when he was tied up, the idea of trying it out was so…exciting. It really sent a shiver down his spin, a thrill through his body….so after a few days, he asked Antonio if he wanted to try it, and Antonio said yes.

Well…after being a bit shocked by how sudden the request was.

Hmm…strange how things happened.

Still…there was a slight thrill about being tied up like that…especially by an aggressor. He didn’t know why…there was just a slight thrill that it held that wasn’t present when someone was voluntarily tied up. He remembered several times when he and Barnaby were tied up together…sometimes with a gag, sometimes without…but he always had an urge to kiss him during this time.

To crawl up to him and kiss him passionately…to make him feel the thrill he did about it…to make him feel the joy in being tied up like that…

He was also thinking about Barnaby having Kotetsu tied up…binding him up for an unknown period of time. Would he gag him? Probably. Would he use a ball gag? He didn’t know…he imagined Barnaby just one day sneaking into his house, tying him up and leaving with him. Carrying him around in a bag or suitcase like he was luggage…

All of these only furthered to stimulate his erection, and while he was lost in these thoughts, he had absolutely no idea that Barnaby was managing to free himself. It wasn’t until he heard him let out a loud groan, free and clear, that he remembered him.

He tried to turn his head to see him, knowing that he probably freed himself at this point. He could hear him stand, could hear his footsteps, feeling them as he got closer and closer. His eyes widened and he tried desperately to will his erection down, to make it just freakin go away!

“Kotetsu, are you alright?” he heard Barnaby asked as he approached him, reaching down to turn Kotetsu over…

Kotetsu’s face reddened as deep as Barnaby’s as what he was hiding was revealed much to the embarrassment of both men.

Kotetsu quickly tried to stammer something out, something to cover his ass, but there was nothing to really say about the situation, even if he could past the ballgag.

Barnaby’s shocked look had faded away at this point, though the red cheeks were certainly still showing how this got to him. Still, much to Kotetsu’s surprise, he chuckled, smiling a bit, before he began to get on his knees and lower his head between Kotetsu’s legs.

And Kotetsu found that he was grateful for the ball gag..

 

 


End file.
